


I Will Never See The Sky The Same Way

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Relationship(s), Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe and Rob spend so many hours talking to each other, but sometimes their really important conversations are held without words. End of 2013 season fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never See The Sky The Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks as always to gemjam for beta-reading and supporting <3 The title is a lyric from the song 'Twilight' by Vanessa Carlton. Set before Felipe signed with Williams for 2014.

 

 

“Is not so bad.”

 

  
Felipe loosed the words idly, as though they hardly mattered. Beside him, Rob snorted. His _you’re joking, aren’t you?_ was silent but obvious. A hand, strong and skilled, tangled with Felipe’s. Felipe liked how it felt; he liked that he could feel the calluses and marks of Rob’s work, of Rob’s life. He liked that he was the cause of such things.

 

  
Rob turned his head to look at Felipe. The curtains were drawn so the room was pleasantly dark, but Felipe was close enough to see Rob. His eyes were alert despite the late hour and his hair was ruffled thanks to Felipe. There was a bite mark on his neck; if Felipe decided to press fingers against it, Rob would make a wonderful sound.

 

  
He didn’t though, for now.

 

  
Rob stretched closer and fitted his teeth to Felipe’s shoulder in the gentlest of bites. It made something thrum under Felipe’s skin. Nobody ever pulled reactions out of him like Rob did. Felipe’s eyes drifted shut for a moment, because this was a good feeling. It was like a victory, to be cherished.

 

  
“It’s worse.”

 

  
Rob’s voice was quiet and solemn, his words a counterpoint to Felipe’s earlier statement, containing hardly a hint of amusement. If Rob didn’t sound amused, things were very serious. Rob’s forehead touched Felipe’s. Felipe smiled at the familiar warmth of skin and tickle of hair.

 

  
Rob’s words were echoing though. Ferrari had been Felipe’s home for years, they had stood by him through and after the accident, they had been a family, until Felipe’s results had stopped being so impressive. Ferrari only wanted winners.

 

  
Rob kissed his shoulder lightly, but with great meaning. “None of that.”

 

  
Felipe’s smile was faint, then he moved and for several long moments buried his head against Rob’s neck. Rob crooned quiet noises, noises that made Felipe want to burrow under his skin and stay there for many hours. This was what was worse, not leaving Ferrari and their cars and mechanics and such a highly regarded company, it was leaving Rob. Rob was still part of the Ferrari family.

 

  
“You,” Rob was so close, his words stirred Felipe’s hair. “Are properly something, Felipe.”

 

  
It was typical Rob, a smashing together of words that should not have made sense but did, to Felipe, and there was such _intent_ and fierce affection there. Felipe’s smile grew and he nudged his head up, bringing him face to face with Rob in the gentle twilight.

 

  
If all went to plan, he would have other race engineers, but he would never have another like Rob.

 

  
With a surge of heat, Felipe pushed himself up onto Rob, arranging the Englishman beneath him just so. Rob was wearing his amused face – he wore it a lot, too often when Felipe was talking, but Felipe still treasured it, because it was Rob – but the expression was softer around the edges now, sadder. No, Felipe shook his head and kissed the sadness away, his mouth speaking silently, his tongue mapping words across Rob’s mouth.

 

  
Rob moaned and spoke back.

 

  
When they came up for air, Felipe was breathless. His smile was probably very wide, he never liked how he looked when he smiled that big, but Rob always touched his mouth and said that he liked the merchandise just fine, thanks, no changes needed. Rob always knew what to say.

 

  
Felipe shifted his position a little, enjoying the slide of skin on skin. He liked being on top, he liked how he never felt small with Rob, he liked how Rob’s hands cradled his hips like something precious but strong.

 

  
Felipe started the conversation again at Rob’s jaw, through scratchy stubble and then down the rough line of his neck. He intended on leaving several bruises there. The two of them were no secret, but he wanted them to be _obvious_ , to be written across every inch of Rob’s skin. He had all night.

 

  
Rob hummed happily, his fingers talking as they kneaded Felipe’s muscles and combed through his hair- _I’m right here, the team doesn’t matter, we’re not leaving each other, not really_. It was a good reminder.

 

  
Felipe let out a breath; it shook a little and raised goosebumps all over Rob’s chest. He was saying everything he needed to.

 

  
It was true. Felipe was going to gain another team’s interest and win many races with them and the most important congratulations for all of that, silent or otherwise, would come from Rob. Felipe bit down victoriously, Rob’s voice rose up to meet him. Rob had been the only truly good thing about Ferrari for many months now.

 

  
Rob tugged at Felipe’s hair and scratched endearments into his scalp. His gaze was bright with pleasure and something warm and affectionate that made Felipe’s skin buzz. Rob believed in him, on and off the track. He gentled his mouth and licked his fondness across Rob’s ribs. In the beginning, Rob’s loyalty and stalwart belief had not seemed so vital, because everybody at Ferrari was saying good things about Felipe and it was like they were all behind him, pushing him to where he desired to be. That had changed, but Rob’s belief in him never had. Felipe treasured it.

 

  
Of course whoever Rob worked with next would also have his loyalty and belief. Rob was a great race engineer and would never give less than his best. Felipe sucked marks high up on Rob’s thighs where no one but Felipe would see them. This was theirs; this could not be taken from them.

 

  
Rob had already revealed that he’d registered his disapproval of Ferrari’s treatment of Felipe with Stefano and that no matter who Felipe was driving for next year; Rob wasn’t going to stop sharing his bed. Stefano had raised no complaints, in fact, Rob claimed, he’d looked pleased about it.

 

  
Felipe slithered up Rob’s body. He liked being close to Rob’s mouth. Rob was grinning; all sadness wiped away for now, his hands lingering down Felipe’s back. Rob liked to touch, and Felipe liked to be touched by him. He would miss the discreet stroke of Rob’s fingers to his arm and back before each race, their unspoken declaration of _I want to kiss you right now_ and _take care_.

 

  
Felipe would miss so many things.

 

  
“Felipe.”

 

  
It wasn’t a command; it felt more like a declaration. Rob’s voice was rough and raw, a wonderful contrast to his caring capable hands. This, Felipe would never have to miss. His smile was all possessive teeth. Rob’s hips hitched in response.

 

  
Their conversation continued long past dawn with no end in sight.

 

  
 _-the end_


End file.
